Truth or Dare
by DoriansDrudge
Summary: when Alfred plays truth or dare with the bad touch trio you know somethings gonna happen! this summery is terrible but i promise the story is not as bad. US/UK T because of Artie's mouth and terribly to much fluff! you have been warned! DO NOT OWN!


Truth or dare, really a simple game, of course playing with the bad touch trio might not have been the best idea for dear Alfie. But at least he had somewhat of a buffer in the form of Poland and Lithuania.

"_mon cher_, truth or dare?" Francis asked looking straight in to America's eyes. Now Alfred being the 'Hero' he was had decided to say dare to anyone who asked, because the truth is for pussies. So of course when the Frenchman asked he naturally said

"Dare!" looking intensely back at Francis. When suddenly he got a gut feeling, something was wrong with the way Francis was staring at him, something was going to happen. Probably ending with a slap to the face… or worse a knee to the balls.

"I dare you to kiss Arthur Kirkland!" France stated with a big flourish. Throwing his hands in the air for more exaggeration. Adding to the end a very predictable "ohonhonhonhonhon!" stalk still, fear paralyzing Alfred he sat there staring at the floor with a look at of pure horror. Forget knee to the balls. England was going to completely murder him! Now don't get him wrong he'd wanted to kiss iggy for a while now, cough200yearscough, but for all that time he was almost positive England would castrate him if he even tried. He wasn't as stupid as most seemed to think. He'd seen Francis go in for a kiss on multiple occasions and let's just say, he would have done better hitting on Hungary.

"Right now?" America looked up hopefully, anything to stall from his imminent death.

"Yes _mon ami_, there's no point in putting it off." The glint in his eyes told America Francis new exactly what would happen if this kiss were to occur.

"Like it's totally okay, al, we'll put you back together after, right Liet?" Poland said somewhere to his left. With an "Of course Poland," Coming from his right.

Prussia and Spain throughout this whole interaction had been laughing their asses off, but finally calming down Prussia stated simply "you're dead," while Spain gave him a pitying glance.

Getting up Alfred dusted off his pants, starting to leave the conference room he noticed everyone was following him, quickly he turned around to look at all the quizzical looks he was getting, alright if you're going to come with me, you need to stay hidden," they all nodded in affirmation and he turned back around to start his search for England. _Maybe he won't hurt me so bad if he doesn't know this was for some silly game._

Passing corner after corner of empty rooms, he finally ended up in front of the Arthur's office. Slowly turning the knob, he opened the door to reveal one Arthur Kirkland doing what seemed to be paper work, alone.

"Hey Iggy!" al said with less enthusiasm as normal. Arthur seemed to notice this too, for he looked up from his paper work to scrutinize Alfred.

"What's wrong?" he said after several minutes of just looking at Alfred.

"n-nothing's wrong w-why do you ask?" he squeaked out.

"You seem different, strange almost." Arthur stated with a raised eyebrow. "Not that you aren't normally strange."

"Uh.. u-um … well… you see"

"Oh just spit it out already!" Arthur yelled. Taking 3 quick steps in front of Arthur, he reached down and cupped Artie's cheek, pulling his lips up toward Alfred's own. Quickly putting silence in the air. He let go pulling back scrunching his eyes in waiting for Arthur' fist… but it never came. Instead he felt someone pull his tie forward, and suddenly they were kissing again, fierce in a battle of tongues, moans coming from both sides as Alfred sat on the paperwork, now sprawled across Arthurs desk. Slick wet movements of the tongue and wandering hands. Letting go of Arthur's bum Alfred tried to take his jacket off, with lots of help from Arthur. Unlatching for mere seconds in order to breathe Arthur planted his face against Alfred's chest, burying his face in Al's shirt. Alfred, through quick thinking turned to the door to see the astonished faces of the bad touch trio, and the knowing smiles of Poland and Lithuania. Staring straight into Francis's eyes with a smirk he mouthed 'leave' and that is exactly what they did.

Looking back to his chest Alfred saw Arthur sported blush to match Alfred. "Hey Arthur…?" Alfred asked cautiously. He had wanted to be with Arthur for _so_ long, but Arthur didn't deserve lying and if he starts the relationship with saying he just had an impulse to kiss Arthur. Well let's just say it's against the hero code of honor, so after much debate Alfred decided that telling Arthur was the best choice… even if it did mean a kick to the balls.

"mmmpf," was all the response he got, but he continued any way.

"Earlier today Francis dared me to kiss you" Alfred could feel Arthur stiffen in his arms and Arthur quickly looked up.

"You mean to tell me that, that FUCKING FROG MADE YOU DO THIS" Arthur shrieked tears starting to pool in his eyes. He slapped Alfred as hard as he could and quickly ran out of the room, presumably to go cry himself to sleep. But just as he got out side Alfred pulled him back in to his arms, and kissed the top of his head, trying to sooth him. But Arthur kept up the struggle trying desperately to get out of Alfred's bear hug.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BLOODY FUCKING WANKER!" Arthur screamed at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down the poor boys cheeks. Spilling on to Alfred's uniform. All the while Alfred trying to keep him calm by rubbing his back, And saying soothing words in his ear. And after a while Arthur just left hope behind and let himself cry into the shoulder of the man who hurt him. At least 20 minutes later, still standing awkwardly in the hallway Alfred pulled back, touching Arthur's cheek gently

"But I've liked you since the first day we met and I'm actually really glad that douche made me do it, 'cause now I have you and I can't think of anything better." Alfred started off with a shy smile. "And I want to make sure you understand that now, 'cause if you found out about it later you'd probably be more pissed than now!" he ended with a small chuckle.

The astonished look on iggy's face was quite humorous, and the wobbly smile that spread across his face was just adorable. "Your a dork," he whispered smile unmoving, but tears added to the mixture.

"Oh you know you love the Hero Iggy!" he said flashing his hundred watt smile. Which must of blinded Iggy, for he just stared at Alfred mouth agape.

"I do, you know, I really do love you. Alfred and I mean that." Arthur stated blushing furiously at the ground.

Unable to hold off, a huge grin spread across Alfred's face, with tender eyes looking to the top of Arthurs head. His blue eyes alight with happiness. "I love you, too" he whispered in to Arthur's ear.

Little did they know that someone had been watching the whole time. "Hugary-chan, did you get the pictures?" whispered Honda Kiku, to his best friend and fellow Yaoi club founder.

"Two cameras!" she whispered back excitedly. And soon they were off to add America and England to they're list of couples the Yaoi club had gotten together.

_GAH! ! So… much… sap! I seriously think Mattie could have drenched his pancakes with this story. But please review my fluff any way; I'll give you a cookie! Now I don't mean to sound like a review whore, but I just can't stop smiling when I get 'em, so pleeeaaassseee~!with a cherry on top! _

_On another note thanks for reading in general. Probably more than a little OOC and for that I am truly sorry. for all the ones who subscribed to me for my other stories, I love you. And that's why this one is dedicated to you! :D _

_Love and cookies to all, sincerely,_

_Ni-chan_


End file.
